


The Paint's Supposed to go Where?

by superfluousman



Series: Misc. Tumblr Prompts - Spring Awakening [1]
Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluousman/pseuds/superfluousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst comes home with a surprise for Hanschen that the two of them can do together.<br/>From a tumblr prompt: “The paint’s supposed to go where?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paint's Supposed to go Where?

Ernst hummed to himself, his keys jingling in the lock as he opened the door to his apartment. He held a large bag in his other hand that jostled around while he push the door open, “Honey I’m home!”

A snort could be heard from the kitchen and Hanschen walked out to greet his boyfriend. “Oh dear I’ve been waiting ages. I thought I was going to die without you,” Hanschen said in a mocking tone, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. “Just where have you been all day?”

“That mean old lady down the street was having a garage sale. I decided to check it out.”

“And by the looks of that bag you’re carrying you found some stuff. Anything for your darling boyfriend?”

Ernst chuckled and pulled Hanschen onto the couch. “Not quite… More like something for the both of us.”

“Well now I’m definitely interested,” Hanschen said, pulling the contents out of the bag, “Ernst.”

“Yes?”

“This is a kid’s painting kit.”

Noticing the confused look on Hanschen’s face, Ernst put his hands up, “Ok, hear me out. I was just thinking of ways we could could be close and intimate without necessarily having… Um, you know… But anyway, I got the idea that I could paint… on you… Likeonyourbackorsomething… I don’t know.” He quickly became more flustered the more he spoke, and a furious blush spread from ear to ear.

Hanschen shifted nervously next to his boyfriend. “The paint is supposed to go where?” 

“I just thought it’d be nice. To paint on your back… It’s dumb. I shouldn’t have gotten them in the first place.” Ernst sighed, hiding his burning face in his hands.

“No! It’s cute! I just… Ahh…” Hanschen trailed off, unsure of to say, “It’s just I’m already a work of art, aren’t I?”

Ernst bit his lip, trying not to grin, “A true masterpiece… So were the paints a bad idea or…” 

Hanschen didn’t respond, he simply pulled Ernst into a tender kiss. He gently stroked the back of Ernst’s neck, holding him close before pulling away, “I love you Ernst,” Hanschen pressed a gentle kiss on Ernst’s neck, “If you’re excited about it we can try it.”

Ernst’s face lit up, and he leaned over and pecked Hanschen on the cheek. “I love you too. Lemme get some water and brushes. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

Hanschen gave Ernst an exaggerated wink and sauntered off to the bedroom. Ernst leaped off the couch with his bag of paints and quickly grabbed a few paint brushes. He ran into the kitchen and filled a glass with water to clean the brushes. 

By the time he reached the bedroom Hanschen was already lying on the bed on his stomach, his shirt missing. He looked up and Ernst and smiled, “Missed you babe.”

“I was only gone a few minutes Hansy.” Ernst managed to reply. He was blinking rapidly and he could feel himself beginning to blush as he admired his boyfriend laying shirtless in front of him.

“Shall we then?”

Ernst nodded rapidly and set all his materials down on the bedside table. He looked his boyfriend up and down one more time, then climbed onto bed and straddled Hanschen before settling just below his lower back. “Are you comfortable?”

“Mhmm,” Hanschen hummed, resting his head in his hands and closing his eyes, “Ready when you are.”

Ernst fumbled with the brushes and paints for a moment but not for long and soon he pressed the paintbrush down on Hanschen’s back and did his first stroke with a sky blue paint. 

Hanschen tensed up and inhaled sharply at the contact.

“Everything alright Hansy?” Ernst murmured.

“Fine!” Hanschen replied with a strained voice as he tried not to squirm.

Ernst frowned but continued to paint. One stroke dipped down to Hanschen’s side and he couldn’t help but jerk away from Ernst at the contact. 

“Hanschen…”

“I’m all good! Just keep going!”

“Hanschen, are you… ticklish?” Ernst asked.

“Me?” Hanschen snorted, burying his face in his arms, muffling his voice. “No. I’m fine.”

Ernst looked down at his boyfriend doubtfully and experimentally reached his hand out and brushed his finger’s up Hanschen side. 

Hanschen yelped in surprise and tried to squirm away but he was trapped underneath Ernst who was still sitting on top of him, “Ernst, please!” He pleased.

Ernst laughed, paints forgotten as he got off of Hanschen and helped him roll over. “Hanschen Rilow, I can not believe you’re ticklish,” He grinned. Hanschen refused to look at him or say anything for a moment so Ernst only laughed and kissed Hanschen. “Come on Hansy, don’t be mad at me just because I discovered your secret.”

Hanschen gave in and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ernst. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Ernst’s, “Maybe just no painting for a while?”

Ernst nodded, “Agreed… Can we get back to kissing now?”

“I’d love to.” Hanschen hummed, pulling Ernst back into a kiss as they both moved to lay back down on the bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't edited or revised so sorry for any mistake, I might go back and fix it sometime in the future. Thank you for reading, Follow my tumblr at superfluousman.tumblr.com and my Spring Awakening blog at kopflosmoritz.tumblr.com!


End file.
